Time Lapse
by Jack-chan88
Summary: Bella is married to Edward and one day they meet some strange vampires. What effect will this have on Bella and her past?
1. Vampire

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight...only this unique story. **

It was quiet. I could hear a needle, slowly descending in the air towards the floor, from upstairs. These few moments of absolute silence was a great relief for me. The rest of my family had decided to take this day to fill their stomachs with scarlet-colored liquid that animals need to live from. I desperately tried not to think about the animal's life I would take to live as a vampire, even though we, vampires, need to drink blood to live. I wish we could just eat regular human food but even I get sick when I'm around it. The smell of human food is like the smell of rotten eggs to humans. The taste is even worse.

Blood calls to me from miles away when I breath in and I can feel the venom in the back of my throat rise. I wish I could stop the awful thirst, but something overcomes me and I _must_ have the blood. Fortunately one of powers is to be able to ignore the thirst and only have to drink when I need it. Due to this power, I was able to go to school after I had been turned into a vampire. My other power is to duplicate other vampire's powers as my own. My name is Bella and I have been a vampire for 30 years.

My perfect soul mate probably has already chosen which animal he will feast on today. He requested I should join them on this "camping trip," but I already ate just yesterday so I told him to go on. His eyes were the color of a bright red so I knew he needed this today.

Some people think that love decreases in time when your married, but our love grew every day. Our love grew so much that Jasper, my brother-in-law, would have to leave the room when we first got married because he said he couldn't think because it was so overpowering. Every couple has a place where they first met and they love to revisit to welcome the old memories, and we also have one.

Edward and my special place is our meadow. The place where all dreams seem to come true. The water drifts into an opening of a cave, the stream beckons anyone near, to dance with the rhythm of the current. Everything there has its very own rhythm. The sun shifts throughout the day, but I never notice except for the occasional shadow changes in Edward's golden eyes.

Our skin sparkles like thousands of glass shards reflecting off of the sun on a river's surface. Edward's soft hair dances in the wind, his eyes capture the light and his smile enchants the world. I remember when he could make me stop in mid-thought by just looking at his eyes. Now I am able to stop him in mid-thought by just looking at him and he can lose whatever he was about to say with one simple look from me. One look from me and he is tranced in my eyes.

I put away the soft paint brush and take a final look at my painting. The soft marks of blue and white blend to make a perfect ominous moon glowing in a dark blue sky. I never was any good at arts but since my change, I seem to be able to do pretty much anything. This painting goes into the closet of all my other odd assortments in the storage room. I walk slowly, as slow as a human anyways, and take a seat on the big beige couch.

My mind wanders to the most dreaded day of my life, my wedding. I regret dreading it after, but when I was human I was honestly scared. When the day came though, it felt like I was floating in a dream. It was the most magical day of my life, the wedding every girl dreams of.

**Alright, now I'm just introducing the beginning. Flashback will be in the next chapter. Very important to know the past. Please review! **

**Jack-Chan88**


	2. Flashback

**This is the flash back to Bella's wedding day and her life beginning as a vampire. **

**Flashback**

I remember spending hours in the bathroom with Alice and Rosalie. Nothing was ever perfect for them. When my hair was finally finished, they moved onto makeup. A small strand of my hair would gradually drift downward toward my face and Alice would get irritated. She would look at my hair, shake her head back and forth and Rosalie would take it down. The ritual continued for hours until they both stopped, looked at me, and smiled triumphantly. Alice turned me around toward the mirror so I could see what miracle they performed.

Half of my hair was put up into a fancy bun with small ringlets hanging down at both sides of my rosy cheeks. My makeup was done very lightly, but noticeable. A little blush to contrast with the color of my lipstick, which was a light pink with a shiny glimmer over it. My eyes consisted of light green eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara.

Next job was the wedding dress. The dress had a short train, which was good for me because other wise it would be a death trap for my feet. The dress was white with a thin layer of lace around it that consisted of royal blue colors shading in and out to blend perfectly. The top: sleeveless but had a string going around the back. The whole dress was thin, elegant, and fit my body perfectly.

As the time of the wedding drew nearer, I made my way downstairs. I reminded myself to breathe in and out several times. Alice and Rosalie wore radiant smiles on their faces and looked stunning with their matching light blue strapless dresses. They stood in front of me, giving me reassuring smiles and walked outside to the cloudy day. My cue was the lullaby Edward wrote for me playing. A single warm tear fell down my cheek as I took the first step of a lifetime. The rest of the day felt as if I was floating through time and I was happy as ever.

That night Edward fulfilled his two promises to me and I became a vampire. The pain was so unbearable that I felt like screaming. The only thing keeping me calm was the fact that Edward was with me the whole time, holding my hand and telling me sweet things.

When I first became a vampire I looked so different from when I was human that I couldn't tell that the person in the mirror was definitely me. My eyes were blood red, my skin: smooth as silk and even more pale than before. My hair was reddish brown and still had the wavy form, but less waves and more volume. It looked as if it were a wave more so than a person's hair. Every feature was enhanced and I finally had curves. The Cullen family didn't feel cold anymore and I could smell and hear things fifty feet away. I found that I couldn't run as fast as Edward, but I finally did beat Emmet at arm wrestling and we never let him forget it.

**End of flashback **

**Bella's past is very important in this story. I will be using events in the 3 books of Twilight to create this. Review please.**

**Jack-chan88**


	3. Meeting Caitlin and Abel

My train of thought immediately vanished when I felt a slight tingle in my head. I close my eyes and let the vision take over. There is a human girl in her late teens trapped in a clearing. Her eyes frantically sought an escape route but before she could even take one step, a burly vampire shot out of the forest and grabbed her. The girl's short brown hair was grasped in the vampire's hand and he threw her to the ground in one angry motion. Her life could end in any moment and all she could do was hope that some miracle could happen. My vision started to fade and the only landmark that I could decipher was the sound of water running. This meant that the clearing was by the river west of the house.

I gasp for unneeded air while my eyes shoot open in shock. I look around and find that I am still sitting on the couch in the same house. I jump up and sprint toward the door. There isn't even any time to call Alice, though I'm sure she's had a vision of this already. My legs take me to the clearing by the river and I use my senses to find the girl. The sound of beating drums (the human girl's heart) causes me to look straight ahead just as the brown haired girl runs through the bushes and into the clearing.

Her eyes frantically try to find an escape route, but instead find me. Her eyes open in relief as she takes one step toward me but the burly vampire jumps out, grabs her, and throws her down onto the ground. He looks into my eyes and instantly knows I'm not here to help him but to help the human girl.

"Let the girl go and there won't be any trouble here." I calmly tell him, taking a step forward.

"Don't take one more step or I'll break her neck in two!" He yells this as if he knows I'll kill him if he doesn't have a shield.

"Alright. I don't want any trouble here. Can you tell me your name? My name is Bella." I try to coax him into letting the girl go.

He strengthens his grip on her and replies, "I'm Abel. Oh. And this isn't a human girl, if that's what your thinking." He tightens the grip again.

"How is that not a human? She looks just like one." I reply confused. I don't know if he's trying to trick me or if he really is telling the truth. I look to his eyes and they aren't red which means he doesn't drink from humans. They're a dark chocolate brown. "Wait. Would that be her power to look like a human?" I ask trying to piece this confused situation together.

"Yes. You are correct. This vampire killed my parents before I was changed into a vampire myself. She kills everything in sight, as if it were a game to her. Don't you _Caitlin_?" He looks down at her with anger and sadness in his eyes.

The girl first turns to me and pleads for me to help her. I don't know what to do, but to believe this vampire, Abel. I mean, if he were a bad vampire he'd kill her by now and his eyes would definitely be blood red. I just stand there looking at her and her eyes start to slowly change from a brown to a crimson red.

"You're parents deserved what they got! It was actually quite enjoyable to watch them wither in pain." This girl remarks with a laugh. "Oh. How _rude_ of me not to introduce myself. My name is Caitlin. Nice to meet you _Bella_." Caitlin introduced herself and then did a flip our of Abel's grip and stood between us. "Do you really think _your_ going to catch _me_?" Caitlin laughed at our fighting stances. She then turned to me and challenged "I want to see what you've got sister."

**This chapter took a bit longer to describe and to bring in new characters but I'll have the fight between them, up soon. I'm actually basing most of these characters off of my friends, so if they seem non vampire like in some ways and their attitude changes very quickly, that's why. So ****please review! **

**Jack-chan88**


	4. The Fight

**Just want to let you know: the _italicised _****stands for when Bella is reading someones thoughts or its her own thoughts.**

I wait for her to take the first move. She runs toward me and reaches for my arm to try to twist me around and onto the ground, but I sidestep it and chop my hand at her neck. She ducks and grabs my shoulder as I grip onto her arm and we both spin around and onto the ground. I feel nothing but adrenaline flowing through my body as I stand up and wait for her to stand. She stands, giving me an evil smirk before flipping through the air and landing behind me. I spin around and step to the left just as she kicks the spot where I was just standing.

She grabs the big oak tree next to her and lifts it out of the ground, ready to strike. I grab the nearest thing near me, which just happens to be a small branch. I see how lucky I am today. I get a grin from her before I position it so it will fly to her neck. With just enough acceleration the branch should puncture the skin. I aim, pull my arm back, and throw with all I've got. Unfortunately the branch only scrapes her shoulder and some clear venom oozes out of the cut before it starts to heal.

Caitlin throws the tree at me and all I can see is big brown bark heading straight towards me before I get thrown back into another tall oak behind me, creating a crater as big as my body.

"That's all you got? Not much of a challenge then." Caitlin states while looking at me with her head tilt to the side with a thoughtful expression. "You know, you could make a good fighter with a few more skills. Too bad your on the other side." She flips me a grin. I let my upper lip lift and I create a menacing snarl from my throat.

We both are almost evenly matched in fighting skills. I decide to use my power as an advantage and read her mind, to see what move she will throw at me next. _Damn. Every move I throw at her, she blocks. I'll try jumping behind her so I can flip her over. She'll be vulnerable for half a second, just enough time to rip her to shreds. _Caitlin jumps behind me as I duck to the side and kick her while she is still in the air. _How the hell did she do that? _I block her kick and push her to the side as I do a flip in the air and try her strategy. I land behind her and flip her onto the ground.

"Am I doing your plan right? Now, this would be the part where I rip you to shreds. So, what are you going to do?" I ask her while I'm holding her down. She just snarls at me, trying to get loose of my hold. I put my face inches away from her throat and ask one more time, "Will you surrender? Or will I have to make the last decision?"

She looks at me once. Blinks. And whispers, "I surrender." I stare into her eyes but I can't tell if she really means it. I stand up, bringing her with me and motion for Abel to take her. Abel holds her as if the world counts on him not releasing her.

Several seconds pass that feel like an eternity. Caitlin's head raises enough for me to see her bright red eyes give me a sign that I have not won yet.

**(Meanwhile, The rest of the Cullen family rushed to Alice when she screams. **

**"Alice! What's wrong!?" Everyone asks at the same time. Jasper immediately takes her hand and holds her. The family held nothing but worry and concern in their eyes. Alice gasps for unneeded air and tries to tell them what she saw in her vision. Edward can't even tell what is wrong because her mind won't stay on one thought, but in a million thoughts put together as she tries to piece it together so the family will understand. **

**"I s-saw 3 vampires in the clearing near our house. A male vampire standing off to the side and two female vampires fighting. I have no idea who the first female is, but the second female i couldn't tell who it was at first. But she was knocked to the ground by the other female and I saw who she was." Alice stopped their as the family still waits impatiently to hear who it is. They could only think maybe it was one of the Denali Clan if Alice had stopped. **

**Then Edward yelled "NO!" as soon as he saw Bella in the vision of one of her thoughts. The rest of the family gasp and look at Alice and Edward in horror. "It's Bella?!" Emmet asks in shock. The only answer he and the rest of the family gets is a nod from Alice. "We have to go now!" Edward yells at the family, ready to take off. **

**"Wait. You haven't seen or heard the rest." Alice stops Edward and continues, "Bella thinks she wins the fight, so as the male vampire holds the female vampire, Bella will call us. On the second ring on our phone, the female will get out of the Male's grasp and jump onto Bella. She will start to tear at Bella until nothing is left. The male will try to help, but the female will kick him back while still destroying Bella." Alice finishes her vision with such sadness in her eyes that she feels as if she could really cry. The family gives each other look and know that they may not make it in time, but they start to run anyways. Edward is at the very front and Emmet, Jasper, and Carisle follow close behind. The family's speed sped up faster than any of them could of imagined when Edward's cell phone rang.)**

**(Back with Bella now)**

I just witnessed the very same vision that Alice had. I know because when one of us have a big vision, an overwhelming one that could change our lives forever, we both have the vision at the same time. I eye Abel as if to tell him to strengthen his hold and Caitlin just smirks at me. Waiting for that perfect moment to strike. I look at my surroundings and find a plan that might work. If Caitlin is going to strike me while my back is turned, I can do a back flip as soon as she gets out of Abel's grasp and I can fight Caitlin again. I take out my cell phone and tell Abel and Caitlin, "I'm going to call my husband if you don't mind. Just to tell him and the rest of my family that I'll be home a little later then planned." I decide to lie. There's no need for them to know that my family is really a continent away.

I press the speed dial and put it to my ear. Everything slows down as the first ring sounds. I wait with the phone for the second ring. ..._Briiinnnnnnngggggggg_...like time has stopped, I drop the phone and back flip up and over Caitlin as she lands in air, the spot I was just standing in. She flips around and snarls at me. I snarl right back and crouch low, ready for a fight. "You know you still have a choice. You can stop now and walk away as if nothing happened. I don't want to hurt you." I tell her with sincerity in my voice. Her gaze just sharpens as she crouches.

_I don't know how that pathetic thing for a vampire knew what I was going to do, but she's in for it now!_ Caitlin smirks with her thought. I don't want to harm this girl, but if she is going to harm me then I have to protect myself is she won't listen to reason. "Last chance Caitlin. We can both walk away from this." I try once more but my answer back from her is a punch. I step to the side and jab at her shoulder while she does the exact same thing at my shoulder.

We both glare at each other until Abel breaks the silence. "Let me help you Bella!" He exclaims. My response is a shake of the head. No. I will do it by myself and win. I am not as strong as I used to be when I was first changed, but I've learned some tricks from Emmet and Jasper. For a 'just in case you ever need it'. I move as fast as light and kick Caitlin down to the ground. She springs up and kicks me into another tree. What the tree's did to deserve this I don't know, but I have no time to worry about nature at the moment.

I use the same power Jasper has and make her feel calm. Caitlin straightens up and her face becomes calm until she realizes what I'm doing. Her anger doubles and she strengthens her attacks. I blind her with the power I picked up from a neighboring vampire clan. Her other senses become stronger and she still manages to aim perfectly.

"Have anything else up your sleeve?" She laughs as I take the blindness away. "I have something for you too." She grins as I stand up. She blinks once, and I'm on my knees from the pain. The thousands of needles running through my arm in millions of tremors of pain. I open my eyes and look at my arm. It feels as if someone is crushing it over and over again, lighting it on fire, cutting it up into a million pieces, and stabbing it repeatedly. My arm looks as it feels. The strong skin curling, creating holes, flattening, and breaking repeatedly. "That's just one arm. Imaging if I do that to your WHOLE body!" Caitlin laughs as she sees my arm. Her power is just like Jane's, but worse. Her power actually creates the wounds and the pain stays until the body heals.

I stand up, grimacing, but still ready to fight. "You want more? Alright. But you asked for it. And why won't you scream? I mean, doesn't it hurt? Everyone else has screamed at least once." She mutters to herself. Before she can repeat the action, I use Jane's power on her. Caitlin screams in agony as she thinks that she is dieing very slowly and painfully and being tortured in the worse ways possible.

I know that my mind has already duplicated her power so I can use it now, but I would never use that power on anyone unless it was my last choice. I let my battered left arm lay next to my side as I concentrate on Caitlin. I notice Abel is just staring at both of us. He feels my eyes on him so he looks at me and nods his head. I stop Jane's power on Caitlin and watch as she notices that she is unharmed. "You have that girl's power from the Volturi! How?!" She shrieks at me. I just continue staring until she speaks again or strikes. "I've had enough of this for one day. I'll come back and find you Bella. We can continue this fight where we left off." Caitlin declares as she vanishes from the clearing.

I can't move. My arm is sending sharp flashes of pain to my shoulder and all I can do is stand here. After a few seconds, Abel is at my side. He tells me he needs to straighten the bone out before it heals wrong. I hiss through my teeth as he the crack follows the bone being put back in place for healing. "Thank you." I tell him as we stand there.

"No. Please don't thank me. I wish I could of done anything to help you back there. She was just too quick." Abel sighs in regret.

"You did all you could do at the moment. What matters now is that we're both alright." I reassure him. He can't help glancing down at my arm as I say that. "My sister-in-law should be here any minute now with my husband and the rest of my family." I tell him to calm his nerves. Abel gives me a questioning look before I explain. "You see, my sister-in-law, Alice has the power to see the future. My power is to duplicate any other vampire's power, so I have the power to see the future as well. That's how I made Caitlin feel the pain that Jane's power inflicts, because I copied it from her with my mind.

Any big vision I have, Alice has. So she saw me take out my cell phone and Caitlin attacking me from behind." I look at him to make sure he is following me. He nods once and lets me continue. "Well I needed them to rush here in case anything was to happen so I followed the vision and called my husband with the plan in my head." I stop when he questions me, "How did you get Jane's power?"

I laugh and answer his puzzled look, "Well, to make long story short, when I was human, I knew about vampires. In fact, I was, and still am, in love with a vampire. But, we ran into some trouble with the Volturi and they found out that I knew about their kind. They wanted to kill me, but we reassured them that I would be turned into a vampire as soon as we got back home. So, like our promise, when we got back here, my boyfriend and I got married and he changed me. Soon after though we had to return to the Volturi so they would know I had been changed. This is when I found out about my duplicating powers and I had to be sure they wouldn't find out about it. Unfortunately I duplicated all their powers when we went, including Demetri's tracking skill, Jane's terrible painful power, and Aro's memory reading power and any other vampire with a power in that room. So I could have quite a few powers that I don't even know about." I tell him. He just stares at me for a few seconds, then he smiles at me.

"Well, Bella thank you for helping me." He grins at me. I go to take a step backwards to a big rock to sit on , so I won't jostle my arm but on my way there I trip on a piece of rock behind me. _Welcome back Old Clumsy Bella_. I think to myself as I start to fall backwards. Abel reaches out and catches me before I fall to the ground. I try to keep the painful yell from escaping and instead just gasp as my arm flew up in the fall and tremors of pain spike my whole arm. "Bella? Bella?! Are you OK? Talk to me!" Abel starts to panic as I turned rigid in his arms. I put my feet on the ground and stand up.

"I'm fine. I just--" I cut off as my arm throbs even more. I could feel the skin repairing slowly and the bones reconnecting. But as I looked at my arm, I saw nothing but a mangled mess of hard skin and clear venom. I sit down on the rock with shock in my eyes. I have never felt pain while I've been a vampire. I thought we could withstand anything and heal fast. But this arm would take more than a few hours to heal. I look up at Abel, and his worried expression causes me to suck up my pain and be brave. I would do just that. I look around for my cell phone that Alice bought me right after I turned. I spot the pink cell phone on the ground several feet away, but I am too scared I will make the pain worse if I get up. Abel looks to where my eyes are resting and he scoops it up for me and hands it to me.

I smile at him and then use my right hand to flip it open and...yes, thank goodness, it still works. I hit the speed dial and the phone instantly links to Edward. It rings once before he answers. "Bella! Are you OK? What happened?" Edward rushes out. I can tell he's running because of the whooshing sound I hear in the background. His voice is silky as always but is impatient, worried, and scared. Scared for me.

"Edward" I breathe out into the phone. "I'm fine. Just one injury. Where are you?" I ask him to try to get the attention off of me, but I know they'll be worried for a while. And I'll probably get yelled at for fighting with another vampire without any backup. But that's not true, I have my logical reasons: First of all, I had to fight. I had no other choice. It was either that or die. So I fought. Second of all, I did have backup: Abel.

I know these are good reasons, but they'll just be more angry with me. The good news is that they'll all be worried about me and my arm. They will also be worried about my arm a great deal. My arm will eventually heal though and I'll get hell for what I did. Abel can back me up though. I look up at him and he gives me a genuine smile. This could be a great beginning of friendship. I smile back and wait for Edwards answer.

"We're about two minutes away from the clearing. And what do you mean only ONE injury?! We're vampires! We aren't suppose to get injured. What happened? Bella?" Edward pressed with urgency in his voice. I wish I could calm him down with Jasper's power over the phone but I also know that Jasper is probably trying that now. Edward's too rapped up his emotions to of worry over me, anger at Caitlin, regret that he wasn't here to help me, and sadness that I had gotten hurt.

I sigh and answer. "Edward, you'll see when you get here that it's not that bad." I know he won't stop so I add, "I'll see you here. Love you." And then I hang up on him. He will be dreadfully mad at me for doing so, but I don't have time to explain right now. When he gets here I will tell them all what happened. Speaking of which, I can now hear their slow breathing coming closer until Edward ran into the clearing and stopped with Emmet and Jasper right next to him. Slowly all of my family landed across from me and stared horrified at my arm. I have A LOT of explaining to do.

**Sorry about the wait. I was reading Breaking Dawn and now that I have read it, I can update more! I know I may of mixed up past tense with the present tense, so if you could just tell me, I can fix it. : Thanks and please Review!**

**Jack-Chan88**


	5. Regret and New Friends

Time feels as if it stops as the rest of my family steps into the clearing, all staring at me and Abel. I take one glance toward Abel and he shoots me a grin that definitely does not go unnoticed by my family. I give a smile back and introduce him. "This is Abel. He is a friend." I clarify as Emmet starts to get ready to pounce. His back immediately stands straight, but he still watches Abel with nothing by distrust in his eyes. I break the unnerving silence by introducing my family to Abel, pointing to each member. "The one at the end with long blond hair is Rosalie, next to her is the huge cuddly bear, Emmet" I get a frown from Emmet for introducing him as something sweet instead of something like the 'fierce one'. I ignore him and continue, "Next to him is Jasper and his wife, Alice, next to him, Carlisle is by her with his wife Esme. And at the very end is Edward, my husband." I finish with a loving look to Edward and his eyes instantly soften. As if this family wasn't creepy enough, the whole family, in complete sync, lowers their golden eyes to my injured arm. One blink and they're by me in a second, not even the wind interrupted with the movement. I let Carlisle pick up my hand and inspect it while Alice asks me questions. They still didn't know how my arm got this way, so I explain. I tell them what happened, from the very beginning to when they stepped into the clearing. Even the vision at the house and how Caitlin was a traitor. They all gasp when I tell of her power, just like Jane's, only more powerful and Edward gently grasps my "good" shoulder.

As I finish telling them all what happened I let them talk amongst themselves as Carlisle continues inspecting. Edward turns my chin to him and his face has nothing but concern for my well-being. "I'm sorry Edward" I whisper so only he will hear, except for Carlisle but his mind is still preoccupied. "It will heal, won't it?" I turn my head to Carlisle an see him nod. He speaks to reassure me, "I think we should go to the house so I can bandage this up at least." He puts my arm back to my side before turning to Abel. "You should come as well. I would like to know more about you." Carlisle gives Abel a warm smile before "thinking" to Edward.

_We need to get her home without moving her arm. It gives her a great amount of pain when it is moved. _Edward nods once before picking me up bridal style and taking my arm into his before running back to the house with everyone close behind. I am set in Carlisle's office with everyone until Carlisle ushers everyone out so he can talk to me in private. He bandages my arm up and gives me a cast so the bone can heal without being moved. He says it should only take about a day and it will be good as new. I can tell there's something else in his eyes, something he worries about. He asks me everything he can manage, from my vision to what the pain was like, to every thought and step I had taken. So I tell him everything, everything that happened, every thought, and every word spoken. After about 10 minutes, we're done. Usually, if I was a human, that would of taken days but fast talking can really help explain events without the slow pace of humans. The vampire memory definitely helps in that area. Carlisle releases me from his office and starts researching on his own. I decide while everyone is downstairs, I will take a shower. Even as a vampire, the strawberry shampoo still does wonders to my senses.

I step out of the shower and dry myself with one fast spin around. I watch the water drops fly through the room and I put on some jeans and a tank top. I never really got into shopping and Alice never lets me walk around without designer clothes on. I gracefully fall on the soft bed and just stare at the ceiling. The door opens and closes with a soft "thud." My vision is no longer focused on the white paint patterns on the ceiling, but the tousled brown hair on Edward's head. I do not wish to know what those eyes hold in them. Neither do I want to know the expression on his angelic face. It would make me feel so much better if he would just get up and yell at me, throw things at me, scream at me and try to rip me to shreds, then to look at the pained expression on his face. I want to rip myself to shreds for even causing that face, to make that beautiful face no longer show the pain he has in his dead-heart. He doesn't move, doesn't talk, just stares at me-at my arm. I know what his thoughts are without even reading them. I know he blames himself for not being there, for not helping me. He sees the pain in my eyes from my arm and he wishes he could take that pain away.

I decide to take his pain away first, let him get his worries out before I tell him I'm alright. He'll argue in his quiet way and I'll force the pain out so he can see in my eyes that I'm fine. I'll move my arm without showing any pain and I'll tell him I had to go, I had to help that innocent, I didn't know she was really a killer. I'll take Edward's hand and tell him everything is alright now, I'm alive and so is Abel. The family is safe and we'll all be fine.

I try to say this, to comfort him. My mouth won't open, my mind says "go for it" but my voice doesn't come out. My body won't respond to the shouts for it to move. I would cry but we can't cry, we're vampires. I try to tell Edward it's not his fault, it's Caitlin's. She caused this and she is the one that should be ripped apart limb by limb. I move my fingers to be sure I'm not paralyzed. My body reacts to the demands to sit up and I now have full vision of Edward: the same outfit that he left in this morning, his hair still messy as always, his face worried, and his eyes. Oh, his eyes. They held nothing but anguish and regret. I take his hand (with my good hand) and I start to speak, to gradually take that pain away that is in his eyes. "Edward..." I whisper. His eyes meet mine and he gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "I-I'm sorry. I should of called you before I left to go the clearing." I state this without thinking and instantly regret it.

His eyes cloud over and I know this may take a while. He starts to scold me, I just know it. "Bella. Why did you-Why would you go without having us with you? Don't you know how much it pained all of us when we heard of Alice's vision of you dieing?" Edward's voice raises a tiny bit, not noticeable for the average ears but mine picked up on the slight change and irritation in it. He looks for an answer in my eyes before I tell him the truth. I don't want him to get hurt, but I know he must hear my thoughts, my true intentions.

"Don't you get it?" I ask him in my normal voice, pleading for him to understand. His eyes remain clouded and he stays completely still. I decide it's either now or never. I put him in my place. "What would you do-" I start to ask when he starts to interrupt. I shake my head no and he immediately stops. I pick off where I left off, "What would you do if you had a vision-well, you saw Alice have a vision of a girl in need? A girl running for her very life and you could help her. You could save this girl from the same fate of death or even the same fate of being a vampire. You would immediately run to her and help her, save her, without a second thought. Well I reacted on instinct. I thought nothing at the time of whether it was dangerous for me or not, I only thought of helping the young girl." I plead with Edward with my eyes and my voice. His eyes soften and he gives me a small kiss on my forehead. The shock of his lips on my forehead still makes me lose focus, but I continue anyways. "I trusted my instinct. I know it wasn't right about the girl, but it was right about Abel. It was destiny that I should meet him. Destiny that we all met him. He needs our help. Our help to take down Caitlin before she kills more innocent people that are loved." My eyes get glossy as I try to explain all this but Edward speaks before I can start again. He puts his index finger on his chin and takes a deep breath, still looking at me. He sprints off the bed and paces across the room. "Edward?" I squeak out before shutting up as he glances at me.

He stops and stares at me, frozen. Then he speaks. "Do you have any idea how much you scared me? I saw you di--" He stops before clearing his throat. His eyes turn glossy and he continues, "I thought I would never see you again Bella. I thought the last moment I would have replaying in my mind was of us playing scrabble with Emmet and him overreacting to one of your extenuating long words. The last peaceful moment of us having together and then that scene replaying in my mind of you di-dieing" he whispers the last word before taking a seat on the chair across from the bed. He puts his head in his hands and lets out a dry sob. That one sob breaking my heart, my eyes filling with pain.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I-I didn't know this would cause such a horrible thing." I want nothing more than to break down dry sobbing, but I don't want Edward to see that, to make him go through more pain.

"I didn't mean to cause you pain." I state with my eyes on him, watching every movement. He raises his head ever so slowly, that even a human watching would think he was part turtle. I continue blabbering about my regrets. I tell him I should never of gone, shouldn't of fought with Caitlin, I shouldn't of had the vision, and I shouldn't of did such a thing.

Edward walks over to me and swoops his arms under my head to raise it and brings his lips to mine in point one second. My breath stops and I let myself get lost in Edward's lips, his scent, his hair and his touch. His soft lips on mine brings electric shocks and my good hand grasps his hair. I wish for it to never stop, to go on forever like this, but he separates from me, breathing hard. I take several deep breathes as well because even if I don't need to breathe, he still leaves me breathless every time.

"I'm glad you went. If you hadn't, you would of regretted it every day forever. You probably would of thought that you didn't help the girl, even though she really was a killer. Bella, don't regret anything, even if it killed me for a second, I'm glad you did it." Edward whispers to me while looking into my eyes. I nod once and his crooked smile returns. He, carefully, takes me in his arms and hugs me. I sink into his embrace and let him scoop me into his arms and downstairs.

All eyes are on us as Edward sets me on the couch, putting my head on his lap. Alice bounces over to me and starts apologizing as if it were all her fault that a human eating vampire tried to kill me. "Alice. Alice!" I speak louder to get her to stop. She stops for an instant and I grab the chance. "It's not your fault. It was Caitlin's. Please don't blame yourself for something I did." I look at my family and they give me really small smiles- well their better than the grimaces they had plastered on their faces before. Abel breaks the silence, "How is your arm?" He asks me with deep concern.

"My arm is better. It doesn't hurt as much, in fact, I can feel it healing right now." I grin at him and he smiles back. Alice tells me that Abel told them what he had told me, how he had started chasing Caitlin and what she had done to him and his family.

As the whole family just sits in silence, Abel breaks it once more. "Bella" he calls my name and lets my head, and everyone's head turn to him before he continues, "I have a family of my own as well. Not a human family." He corrects to our confused faces, "Actually I have a coven of vampires. There are only 4 of us, but they will be coming here any minute. They were trying to keep up with the chase but I think they were lead off into another path." Abel mutters off to himself.

We start to ask questions but none are answered due to the knock on the door. "Aha, that must be them" Abel says to himself as he raises and answers the door. Abel returns about four minutes later with three other vampires behind him. Two of them are women, and one is a man. The man has short, tousled, black hair and his eyes are green instead of the normal color of brown or bright red for a vampire. I would of thought he were human if it wasn't for the ultra pale skin and no heart beat. The woman standing by this man has honey colored eyes and a brownish red color hair. Her hair is wavy, long, and has its own beautiful shine to it. Her clothes consist of jean shorts to show off her pale slender legs and a green tank-top. The other woman stands by Abel and has straight blond hair with bangs. Her hair is to about her upper back and glimmers from the dull light coming from the lamp by the couch. Her eyes are a gold brown color and her bangs reach to her eyebrows. The blond in her hair interacting with her eyes creates this feeling of natural beauty. She's wearing blue jeans with a white blouse. These vampires are definitely "vegetarians" like us and seem really happy to see us. They smile at us and their eyes show nothing but kindness.

Abel takes a step forward. "This is my family. This-" He points to the girl with the blond hair next to him, "is my wife, Choicie." His eyes glint as he looks at this blond. She isn't as beautiful as Rosalie, but she could definitely challenge her with her looks. Abel points to the other female with the reddish hair and then the male while saying "This is Tori and her Husband, Keyne." I liked them the instant they walked in, but there lays this unwanted feeling of dread in my stomach as I look at these vampires. I have a feeling something is going to happen and Destiny will definitely take her course on my life once again.

**Sorry for the delay, I've been getting ready for school to start. I hope you all like this chapter. I'll introduce these new character's personalities in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please Review! It inspires me to keep writing if I know that people like my story and my writing style. **

**Jack-chan88**


End file.
